People are becoming increasingly comfortable with revealing or reporting some aspects of their current location and activities to their social network via check-in services such as FourSquare™ and social networking services such as Facebook®. However, in both instances, the current generation of services is predominantly manual. There is a desire for a system and method for performing automatic check-ins and/or generating and sending status updates.